1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging device, an imaging method and a program thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to an imaging device capable of setting shooting conditions suitable for a situation where a user is going to take a shot, an imaging method, and a program thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
To date, imaging devices, for example a digital camera, have allowed a user to arbitrarily set shooting conditions such as an aperture, a shutter speed, etc., or to have them automatically set. Also, in some digital cameras that have appeared in the marketplace, a user can select from shooting scenes such as a piece of scenery, a portrait, etc., and the shooting conditions corresponding to each shooting scene are provided in advance. Thus, a user is allowed to select a suitable shooting scene in accordance with a shooting situation of the user in order to set the shooting conditions corresponding to the selected shooting scene.